A variety of drive systems may be used to propel work vehicles. For example, there are front-and-rear-wheel-drive (FWD-and-RWD) systems (e.g., all-wheel drive or less than all-wheel drive), front-wheel-drive (FWD) systems, and rear-wheel-drive (RWD) systems.
A typical drive system for motor graders allows operation of the motor grader in a FWD-and-RWD mode, a FWD-only mode (may also be referred to as “precision mode” or “creep mode”), or a RWD-only mode. The drive system may be switched between these modes.
The FWD-only mode allows operation of the motor grader at reduced speeds which may be particularly useful for maneuvering in relatively tight areas (e.g., in a cul-de-sac), fine grading, and milling through pavement, to name just a few possible uses. However, at least in some cases, the motor grader must be stationary to engage FWD-only mode. Thus, in such cases, an operator desiring to engage FWD-only mode must first stop the motor grader before engaging FWD-only mode, adding to the work load of the operator and decreasing overall productivity.